


Fishing

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Homecoming, Jack invites Daniel to come with him for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

It was Friday afternoon, they had saved Kelowna, Jonas had left to go home, Anubis was gone, Ball was gone, Teal'c was meditating, Carter was sciencing, Daniel was back, and all was right with Jack's world. He'd even wrangled the weekend off and was headed for a rented cabin in the mountains. There was a trout stream there and everything. He was a happy man. 

Since he was leaving to go home, throw his duffle into the truck and hit the road; O'Neill thought that he'd go by the chow hall on the way out and grab a hot meal. He entered the room, went through the line, got some food, then scanned the seating area for a quiet place. 

What he did see was Daniel, also eating his dinner, alone. So the Colonel ambled over and settled down next to his newly returned friend. The younger man looked up at his arrival. Jack grinned at him, "Hi, whatchadoin?" 

Daniel looked at him with that puzzled look that he'd been wearing since his de-ascension. "I'm eating dinner." 

"Ah, yes you are." Jack agreed. "But you're doing it alone." 

Daniel looked at him with a shy smile. "Not anymore." 

Jack nodded agreeably. "Nope, not anymore." 

The two men proceeded to eat their meals in a companionable silence. But this wasn't unusual for them, it was one of the things that Jack had always liked about Daniel. They had felt comfortable enough with each other not to have to talk. 

They finished their meal and looked at each other. Jack had a thought. "What are you doing this weekend?" 

Daniel glanced at him. "Nothing I guess. Why?" 

"Well, I know you've got a place here for now...until you get comfortable and settled again, but would you like to get out for a weekend? Come with me for a break?" 

"What would I do?" Daniel asked bemused. 

"That's the point, you wouldn't have to do anything." Jack said quietly, "I'm going to the cabin for some fishing, but you can go for walks, wander around, sleep...but mainly get out of here." 

"I wouldn't bother you?" 

"Daniel, you're my friend, you've never bothered me." Jack said slightly annoyed at the question. "I wouldn't ask you if I thought you'd bother me." 

"I don't remember going fishing with you before." The younger man frowned in thought. "Did I?" 

That caught Jack off guard. "Well, no...but it wasn't for lack of asking. We'd made plans a few times, but things kept happening." He frowned. "Your appendix ruptured, you got called away to a funeral, the Asgard stole me, I got trapped on another planet...you know, SGC kind of things." 

Daniel nodded. "So, I've never been fishing with you." he murmured to himself. 

"Yep, so I owe you one. Come with me, Daniel." 

"All right," Daniel made a decision. He really did want to get out of the SGC, and now he could go with Jack and, perhaps, they could reconnect on a deeper level; get to know each other again. He remembered so little, except that he had once had a deep abiding relationship with this man. Perhaps this would unlock the final door to those memories. 

The two got up from the table and put their trays away. Then they walked companionably to Daniel's room to gather some of his things. 

As Daniel stood by the bed with his half full duffle bag, Jack turned and looked searchingly at his friend. "Are you ready?" 

"I don't know, I think so." Daniel looked at him searchingly. "Jack, what do you do with the fish when you catch them?" 

Jack had to smile, "You know, I don't believe I've ever had to worry about that." He shrugged. "Besides, there's more to fishing than catching fish." 

"There is?" Daniel looked at him in confusion. 

Jack looked at him enigmatically. "Yes, there's the studying of the habitat, the selection of bait, having the proper equipment, honing your skills, and finally, becoming one with nature. You have to be willing to immerse yourself in something so magnificent and breathtaking that you lose yourself in the discovery of the truth." 

"You make it sound like perfection." he murmured. 

Jack smiled gently, warmly at his friend. "Oh, believe me Daniel, it can be. But you have to be willing to let it happen, you have to want it, and you have to need it." 

Daniel looked up at him with hungry eyes. "I do." 

Jack looked at him with welcome and longing. "So, do I, Danny...so do I."


End file.
